


The Art Of Compromise

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Compromise, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Television Watching, gifts and presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco compromises on a subject close to Harry's heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 31





	The Art Of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 fic, based on the prompt: _Someone’s The Grinchiest Grinch._

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco shouted, “Merlin, what is this? I’m not having this hung in my house! It’s Muggle! It’s ugly! I’ll never get used to it!”

Harry looked at the offending object. It was a perfectly acceptable Christmas gift, come from Arthur.

“ _Someone’s_ the grinchiest grinch,” Harry answered with a grin. “It’s a telly. We can get it to work around our magic. I've missed watching the footy. Besides,” Harry added, “now you can watch _Drag Race_ without going to Pansy’s.”

Draco paused. 

“Fine!” he huffed, giving Harry a glare. “but I’m transfiguring it into a pot plant whenever Mother visits!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
